Chodo Shitsumon: Just Ask
by ZareEraz
Summary: Slight AU (You'll see what I mean). Fem!Watanuki x Doumeki. Watanuki's always been stubborn when it comes to asking for help and Doumeki's always there to make sure she knows he's there for her. (One shot)


A/N: ZareEraz here! Its been a little bit but I was inspired to post this! Enjoy! (once again, the title is from Google Translate so don't throw bricks at me if its incorrect!)

Chodo Shitsumon: Just Ask

"Watanuki, you can just ask me to help." Doumeki pointed out, leaning back on the wall. They both were helping out Wari, taking boxes of flyers down to the school offices, and Watanuki insisted on carrying the last box by herself.

"Oh, shut it!" Watanuki hissed, juggling the heavy box in her arms. She took a careful step down the hallway, careful not to run into any walls or bump anything. The girl was sweating under her school uniform, she and Doumeki had already trekked up and down the stairs three times already and she was getting tired, but her pride wouldn't let her let Doumeki take the last box off her hands.

"Just saying." Doumeki shrugged, watching the girl navigate the empty hall without tripping over her own feet. School had ended a while ago and Yuko didn't need her little lackey until later, so they were doing Wari a favor. Which wasn't horrible, it gave Doumeki time to spend with his classmate, but Watanuki didn't seem to happy about that. She scrunched up her face in annoyance and turned away from him with a huff to continue down the hall. She wobbled, repositioning the box, and grunting in effort. Doumeki just shook his head at her when the raven wasn't looking. _Watanuki is so stubborn sometimes. _The archer pushed off the wall and followed his friend to the office. They were nearly to the stairwell when Watanuki wobbled again and tipped sideways into the window, bumping the pane. The small sound of strain on the glass cut Doumeki to the core. They were on the second floor. Doumeki's heart nearly stopped, fear crawling up his throat, choking him. He remembered the last time Watanuki had tipped out a window. She'd almost died and he had to pick up a broken, bleeding, limp body in his arms and thought his closest companion was dead. It was like a nightmare he'd been through before and was going through again.

The brunette moved without even thinking, leaping over to the girl and grabbing her arm before anything could happen and yanking her away from the window. The box of flyers fell out of Watanuki's hands, shock and instinctive fear written all over her face. The box hit the floor; flying scattering everywhere and Doumeki gathered the raven into his arms. They were both breathing hard, the simple act of bumping the window bringing up painful memories and near deaths that they both were clearly not over. Watanuki was clinging to Doumeki, grounding herself before she could even think of her terrifying fall, her heart lodged in her throat. Flying fluttered around them, scattered on the floor. Doumeki held the girl close, their one-sided rivalry shoved to the side for a moment and making sure the girl was still there, the unexplainable urge to shelter her welling up inside him. He'd been like this every since they were young and even though Watanuki never noticed it until Yuko started shoving them together, Doumeki had always been watching out for her. The raven was trembling in his arms and Doumeki calmed himself so he could be the steady one even though he was just as scared. He softly patted the stroked Watanuki's hair, letting her know that he was there. She stilled after a minute, her frantic breath soothed by the archer's presence.

"Thanks, dummy." Watanuki whispered against his shirt and Doumeki groaned internally because he couldn't see what the seer looked like when she thanked him. But at this moment he really didn't care so much. He grunted in response, still keeping a hold of her shoulders and back. A couple of minutes later when both their hearts had calmed down. Watanuki pushed against Doumeki's chest and he unwound his arms from her body. They looked at each other for a moment, mixed emotions hiding behind both their eyes before Watanuki looked around the saw that all the flyers she'd been carrying scattered around the floor.

"Fantastic. Help me pick these up!" She went from a scared girl stuck in the past and back to her normal, naggy loud self in 0.2 seconds, giving Doumeki whiplash. The seer was already bending down to pick up flyers and glared up at her classmate. "You said you wanted me to ask for help so: HELP." She hissed pointedly. Doumeki shrugged and bent down to help, his one request of the day finally fulfilled.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Watanuki, just ask for help." Doumeki sighed, watching Watanuki bustle around the kitchen. Yuko was running her ragged tonight with a huge dinner order on top of all the cleaning she did today. Mostly Doumeki sat around drinking and asking Watanuki to ask for help – which she didn't. The twenty three year old college student was getting really tired of this aspect of his fiancé's behavior but he let it slide this time, it was her job after all and he really didn't want to get yelled right now.

"Watanuki! Food! I'm starving!" Yuko shouted from the room designated for dinner. That happened a lot in Yuko's shop: rooms were just rooms, they didn't have a specific purpose until Yuko or Watanuki decided what their function was. Now there were rooms that had very distinct purposes like the bathroom, Yuko's and Watanuki's bedroom, the kitchen and the room for receiving customers. but the rest of them were much like the objects in Yuko's storehouse, they were there until they had a purpose and then they might lose that purpose. But right now, the huge Japanese style room that opened up onto the porch and the yard was now the dining room for the moment and that's where Watanuki shooed him so the archer would get out of her way.

"Watanuki!~ Watanuki!~ Food for the mistress!~" Maru and Moro were skipping around the table, gleefully chanting and calling for the seer when Doumeki walked in.

"And sake!~" Mokona shouted, jumping up and down. Watanuki shouted back venomously of where they could stick their taunts and then showed up a few minutes later with the first course. Doumeki thought that Watanuki wearing her smock and handkerchief over her unruly hair was probably the cutest thing ever, but Watanuki caught him staring and gave him the stink eye so he hid behind his umpteenth glass of beer. And then as soon as she waltzed in, the raven waltzed out to make more food because Yuko, Mokona and Doumeki were all endless pits when it came to food. Three or four courses later, when Yuko was very drunk and laughing at Mokona for balancing three beer cans on his head and teasing Watanuki when she came in again, with more food. This time Doumeki got up and followed her back to the kitchen making sure that she didn't drop any dishes.

"Need help?" He asked, his stone face prepared for an onslaught of jabs into his "meddlesome" personality.

"No! I'm fine, Doumeki." She sighed, reaching a kitchen counter and dumping the dirty dishes she'd been carrying into the sink.

"Sure?" He asked. Leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes." The raven didn't turn around and just kept cooking, her dishes piling up.

"Positive?" He asked again.

"Get out of here, you mooch!" Watanuki yelled, throwing a dishrag at the brunette's face.

"Fine." Doumeki walked away and then peeked back to make sure she really was okay. Watanuki was cooking in earnest now, her cooking chopsticks flying through the air as she prepared dish after dish, leaning over the oven or the stovetop with practiced efficiently. Seeing her like this gave Doumeki a kind of satisfaction that his bride-to-be was such a self-independent person, even if it was annoying sometimes. Doumeki sighed softly and went back to Yuko and her assistants leaving Watanuki in her own world. The rest of the night was spent in drink and food, like a huge banquet for only five people. Doumeki dozed off at some point, the alcohol in his system taking its toll, but he awoke several hours into the early morning and saw Yuko sleeping in her kimono on the floor with Maru and Moro tucked into her arms. Mokona was passed out on the table, licking a dirty plate in his sleep and commenting on the food that used to be on it. Doumeki's head ached, a sure sign that he was going to have a splitting headache in the morning and as he got up a blanket slid off his torso. Doumeki looked at the cloth quizzically (which basically for him entailed a very slight eyebrow scrunch) and noticed that Yuko and the twins had one on them too. His alcohol addled-brain told him to hang onto it and went to look for Watanuki.

He quietly stumbled to the kitchen, dragging the blanket behind him and peeked in, shading his eyes from the kitchen light. Watanuki was sleeping at the kitchen table, slumped in her chair and lying on the top of the table holding a dishrag. Doumeki chuckled at her and noticed that most of the dishes had been cleaned, but not all of them. He walked over and draped the blanket she'd probably draped over him on her shoulders and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You could've just asked for help, idiot." Doumeki whispered against her hair. He then left his exhausted fiancé to sleep and began cleaning the rest of the dishes as quietly as he could so he didn't wake her up.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Watanuki? Do you need help? You're going to fall." Doumeki asked, finding his wife of four years trying to change the light bulb in the kitchen of the temple. The man stopped where he was and shoved his hands in his jeans, his burgundy shirt riding up just a little. Watanuki was wearing a very Yuko outfit today: a pair of skin tight black pants with her favorite deep blue halter top. She'd apparently been fixing herself a small snack when the bulb went out and hurried to change it, only she was having problems.

"I am perfectly capable of changing a light bulb, thank you very much, you dolt!" She was balancing on the table on a chair because the ceiling was so high and Domeki knew from experience that Watanuki plus high places mostly equals disaster. So he hung around, watching her struggle to get the old bulb out while holding the new one, straining upward on one leg for balance.

"You look like a dork." He chuckled at her antics and she gave him a death glare.

"Shut up. You're not helping." She replied grumpily finally getting the old light bulb out.

"I'd like too." He stated honestly. "I'm taller than you anyway. I can reach."

"Shove off! I can do it myself." The chair wobbled as if to disagree with the seer and Watanuki squeaked as she righted her balance. She glanced down at her husband and he was giving her the look that told her she was being stupid. "Don't give me that look." She blushed in embarrassment and frustration.

"What look?"

"That one!" She pointed to his face. "The one that you give me when you don't approve of something!"

"I'm not giving you a look." He denied.

"Yes you are!" She flailed her arms a little too hard and the chair wobbled and then started to tip. Watanuki shouted in surprise and Doumeki was right there to catch her. Of course, he'd known all along that she'd fall, so he avoided the chair and caught the girl. Watanuki fell into the archer's arms as the chair crashed to the ground. She looked up him in the silence, her face beat red.

"Will you let me help now?" Doumeki asked. Watanuki hid her expression behind her dark hair, but Doumeki could still see the blush. The raven nodded quickly. Doumeki put her down and climbed up on the table. His superior height let him reach the light fixture a lot easier than Watanuki and she handed the bulb up to him so he could screw it in. Once in, the brunette climbed down and helped Watanuki put the table and chair back to rights. They looked at each other for a moment, and Doumeki wondered if he was going to get a thank you. Watanuki stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"You owe me salmon rolls now." She cursed his name in frustration and then went to go make them, stomping back to the counter in a huff. Doumeki walked up behind her and hid his amused smile behind a kiss.

End

A/N: there you go! Remember to RXR because it makes me happy to hear from you!


End file.
